


Ella es la única

by Lunitxi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiHina, Amor unilateral, Bad shipp, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heridas, Hitsumomo, amistad, hitsuhina - Freeform, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: Ella es la única que me hace triste, me pongo furioso cuando la veo mal... Ella es todo y más
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_¿Qué es para mí Momo?_ **

_Siempre permaneció a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba incluso venía a verme en las vacaciones cuando asistía a la academia, no me deja solo y en aquellos veranos simplemente pasábamos juntos todo el día._

_Y cuando llegaba la hora de que se marchara de nuevo con una sonrisa se despedía no sin antes prometer volver cuando tuviera vacaciones. Como a una amiga solamente así le veía pero con el tiempo entendí otra cosa, lo comprendí cuando me hablaba tan animadamente de Aizen y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al hacerlo._

_Era una admiración grande la que sentía Momo al hablar de él o eso pensaba en aquel tiempo…_

_Pero con el tiempo entendí que no era admiración solamente porque cuando logro ser teniente lucía más feliz que nunca, era obvio su sueño de estar junto a él se realizaba y yo solo podía mirar mirarla de lejos ahora que estaríamos más separados porque no es lo mismo cuando toman un cargo en la sociedad de almas te pueden alejar de tus conocidos al mandarte a diferentes misiones que puede tomar años._

_Lo bueno fue que con el tiempo logre ser capitán y al fin pudimos vernos más pero también me di cuenta de las amistades que hizo en su época de la academia, Renji y Kira fueron los más cercanos por lo visto. Pero no eran los únicos con los que te llevabas bien con casi todos porque eres amigable, demasiado._

_Fuiste tan amable que eras la persona_ **_perfecta_ ** _para Aizen… para sus planes._

_¡No dejare que te haga daño nunca más!_   
  


Hitsugaya acaba liberando su bankai _**Daiguren Hyorinmaru**_ al oír de Aizen que tan solo eligió a Momo como teniente por la admiración ciega que le profesaba una garantía de que sería mucho más fácil controlarla de esa manera. No sin antes jurar matarlo pero antes de que pueda siquiera prepararse para atacarle no ve por donde le llega el ataque de Aizen y acaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de sangre.

Se marchan ambos dejándole tirado perdiendo la consciencia como hiriendo su orgullo al dañarlo no solo físicamente sino por lastimar a quien le importa mucho: Momo.

_Lo siento Momo…. No pude defenderte de Aizen…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-** _ _**Shiro** _ _**chan** _ _**Gracias...** _ _**por todo -** _

_¿Momo? ¿Por qué me agradeces?_

_Espera_ _Momo..._ _. ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Por qué no te puedo ver?_

_..._

_¿Qué me pasa? Solo puedo oír la voz de Momo pero no logro verla y todo se pone cada vez más oscuro._

_¡MOMO!_

_¿DÓNDE ESTAS?_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía un leve dolor punzante en mi pecho pero abrir totalmente mis ojos note donde estaba. He despertado, estoy en recuperación por el ataque de_ _Aizen..._ _._

_¿Y Momo?_

_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MOMO?_

_¿DÓNDE ESTA?_

\- Despertaste capitán Hitsugaya - entra a la habitación Rangiku.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Momo?! - fue su primera pregunta del chico.

\- Tranquilo capitán, no ponga esa cara - señalo el gesto del contrario. - La teniente Momo está en recuperación... por suerte ha logrado sobrevivir al ataque del traidor de Aizen pero su estado no es tan alentador como quisiéramos, sigue luchando por sobrevivir al ser dañada por la zanpakuto de aquel traidor no es cualquier cosa - explica brevemente la teniente sin dar muchos rodeos al ver como su capitán se nota preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

El chico quedo en silencio analizando aquella respuesta al no ser tan alentadora, si Momo estaba viva era un milagro lo sabía muy bien ahora por como actuó Aizen, las palabras del traidor en su encuentro denotaban que la mataría sin dejarle oportunidad de vivir pero parecía que el ex capitán del escuadrón 5 no completo su tarea _bien_ lo cual parecía raro porque bien había explicado que no le servía tenerla viva pero sus acciones demostraban que no la acabo de golpe como predicaba anteriormente contra los que se oponen en su camino...

¿Acaso fue compasión? o ¿esperaba darle a Momo una muerte lenta y por eso no acabo con ella rápido?

\- Capitán ¿está bien? - pregunta la fémina al verlo aislado de todo lo que pasaba después de mencionar el estado de la teniente del escuadrón 5.

\- Lo estoy - se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido dormido por la recuperación del encuentro contra los traidores. - ¿Dónde está ella? - su mirada lucia seria y demandante como siempre.

\- La capitana Unohana la tiene en observación y está a tres cuartos de aquí, cuarto 12 - responde la mayor.

\- Gracias... - el chico siguió el camino hacia aquella dirección.

\- Pero capitán, dijeron que cuando despertara se fuera a reportar con....

\- No me tomara mucho - dijo el menor ignorando a su teniente al seguir avanzando.

Sabía que debía hacer lo que menciona Rangiku de reportarse con el capitán Yamamoto pero por el momento su cabeza le pide que compruebe el estado de su amiga, necesita comprobar si es cierto que aun respira y si no es tan grave como cree imaginarse su estado.

No tardó en llegar al lugar mencionado por Rangiku donde por casualidad nadie hacia guarda por el momento al ver que solo había barreras para prevenir tal vez aun no podían confiar en el estado mental de su amiga respecto a lo que piensa sobre Aizen, no lo pensó más el capitán Hitsugaya para adentrarse a la habitación donde no le era problema cruzar estas barreras.

Lo primero que notó fue los aparatos conectados a la pelinegra, donde a pesar de todos estos parecía como si solo estuviese durmiendo al verla tan calmada como si nada le hubiera pasado. La miro por un momento y entendió que la herida debe ser grave por cómo no reacciona a su presencia cuando antes ella lograba sentir su presión espiritual sin problema alguno al acercársele logrando llamar su atención pero ahora ella no responde solo permanece ahí inerte como si la vida se le estuviera acabando poco a poco en un sueño profundo.

\- Momo... lamento haber llegado tarde - pronuncio esperando que ella pudiese escucharlo.

No hubo respuesta alguna, no hubo siquiera un movimiento de la teniente que afirmara escucharlo, ella era más alguien en estado vegetal tal como dicen los humanos cuando una persona entra en coma.

Deseaba una respuesta de Momo pero nada llega en aquellos minutos solo aparece Unohana quien nota como el chico está ahí, ella no dice solo permanece viendo sin juzgarlo aunque sabe que debería decir algo no por consolarlo sino porque sabe que él debe irse a informar lo que vio al capitán Yamamoto.

\- Adiós... - dijo el capitán a su amiga.

Camina a la salida y se encuentra con la capitana Unohana, él entiende que ha pasado ordenes por venir a ver a su amiga, no le queda otra que tomar cartas en el asunto y componer le hecho con hacer lo que todos esperan sobre su informe al capitán Yamamoto.

\- Gracias por cuidarla - agradeció mientras se marchaba.

\- Es nuestro deber hacerlo - responde Unohana.

Por el momento con esto ya le bastaba a Toshiro saber que su amiga está bien por decirlo, al menos sigue viva lo cual es mucho considerando que quien la ataco a muerte fue el propio Aizen, el traidor que más daño le ha hecho a la sociedad de almas en lo que al capitán Hitsugaya le concierne pero algo si está seguro es que no perdonara al traidor y busca una venganza por dañarlo pero sobre todo por usar a su amiga en su contra, no le perdonara nunca el daño que le hizo a Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en ratos se puede desviar la trama del canon para seguir otra linea de tiempo/alterar los hechos del orden cronológico, al final de cuentas solo se busca unir a estos personajes :3


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado algunos días y todo marcha de diferente forma en cuanto al Seireintei, toda la administración está sufriendo cambios en especial los escuadrones donde desertaron los traidores: Aizen, Gin y Kaname.

No es para menos aquellos escuadrones sufren a falta de liderazgo y confianza, hablando de lo último aunque se ha especificado que solo los capitanes fueron los traidores algunos shinigamis ven con recelos a los tenientes implicados en los ataques.

Himamori y Kira son los más cuestionados por sus acciones aquel día donde Aizen se declaró como el verdadero villano detrás de la ejecución de Rukia, no es para menos ellos fueron los más afectados por su fe ciega a sus capitanes basta ver como acabaron dañados psicológicamente y físicamente.

Izuru tuvo la suerte de no acabar herido físicamente aunque él hubiera querido estar herido de esta forma a terminar con este estado anímico donde siente que ya nada tiene sentido en confiarle su lealtad a alguien y la culpa que tiene por atacar a Rangiku como a Momo quien resultó herida a muerte por obedecer las órdenes de Gin cuando se le puso la misión de alejar al capitán Hitsugaya como a Rangiku.

Gracias a los sucedido en su escuadrón se está perdiendo la confianza y el estado anímico de los shinigamis decae porque quieran o no están sufriendo desplantes de los demás escuadrones donde no han tenido _traidores como capitanes_ , el trabajo en equipo ya no es igual ni la convivencia además no tienen un capitán para guiarlos en este duro camino a la reconstrucción del escuadrón que esta por empezar. Kira tendrá que lidiar con las voces que susurran cuando lo ven y con intentar componer a su equipo como su ánimo por querer seguir siendo teniente. 

Respecto a Momo ante todos ha quedado como la chica ingenua pero aunque algunos quieran culparla de su fe ciega es imposible negar que TODOS cayeron bajo el engaño de Aizen, no son diferentes a ella en cuanto ver _la faceta amable del capitán_ _Sosuke_ , era imposible ver lo cruel que era Aizen si fue un gran actor no es de sorprenderse que haya engañado muy bien a los más cercanos como los capitanes de los demás escuadrones incluido a su teniente.

Algunos la compadecen y otros la culpan de ser ingenua pero si fueran ella hubieran caído en las mentiras del ex capitán del escuadrón 5, quizás hubieran terminado muertos sin obtener una oportunidad de vida que les haga redimir sus acciones como lo tiene ahora Momo con pedirle perdón a quienes levanto su espada por defender el nombre de su capitán.

Fue muy afortunada la teniente al tener la suerte de sobrevivir y se lo debe a varias personas pero en especial a Hitsugaya como a Unohana, si no fuera por ellos estaría muerta y se cumpliría lo que Aizen dijo sobre dejarla morir porque **_ella no puede vivir sin él._**

No lo aceptaría Toshiro que esas palabras fueran ciertas, al menos intento que no se cumplieran cuando corrió a salvarla ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ella despierte y pruebe que Aizen no estaba en lo correcto al vivir con la necesidad de tenerlo a él.

Era lo que esperaba el capitán Hitsugaya que Momo demostrara que puede vivir sin Aizen y entender quién es el verdadero enemigo del Gotei 13, espera que ella pueda volver a estar consciente y aunque tarde en demostrarlo espera ver que ella vuelva a ser como la de antes cuando a quien más confianza le tenía era a él.

Por ello cuando tenía tiempo libre se daba una que otra _visita_ rápida por ver cómo sigue aunque decía que solo es por la amistad a que viene de vez en cuando no porque vaya con otra intención aparte solo se quedaba en la puerta y de ahí no pasaba porque no sentía que pudiera ser útil hacerlo a pesar de las palabras de Unohana quien le animaba a su manera a entrar para que Hinamori sintiera que alguien la espera ver consciente.

No podía entrar a hablarle porque si lo hacía saldría algún comentario directo a decirle que _deje de defender al traidor de Aizen y que ella fue una ingenua que hace que él se preocupe en serio poniéndolo de mal humor pero sobretodo asustado por perderla_ , esto último sin duda no lo diría a la Hinamori que estuviera despierta.

Pero ahora quizás pueda hacer una excepción si se encuentra solo con ella inconsciente.

— Momo… — su voz era más baja de lo usual al buscar que no se despierte porque le entraría más pánico hacerlo si ella esta despierta aunque es lo que desea verla consciente.

Observa como la teniente sigue en estado _vegetal_ sin emitir algún signo de volver a estar consciente por como su recuperación se da aunque es un milagro sobrevivir al ataque de Aizen en primera pero a Unohana siempre le quedo la duda de porque no le dio una muerte rápida a la teniente si su intención era matarla acaso ¿es un sádico que la iba a dejar morir lentamente o era tan confiando para creer que moriría con un simple ataque de él? No podía ser confiado, se supone que Aizen es un gran estratega solo basta ver su plan que hizo para robar el hogyoku sería mucho cometer un error con algo tan simple como lo era eliminar a su ex teniente por eso cree Unohana que la chica tuvo mucha suerte.

Su respiración era lo único que comprobaba que ella seguía viva porque su rostro está muy pálido y toda aquel _brillo lleno de_ _calidez_ característico de Momo que la hacía ser una de las tenientes más alegre no puede ser mostrado en este estado.

Es deprimente verla pero para Hitsugaya es importante esta vez dirigirle unas palabras.

— Momo… — vuelve a llamarla.

Sabía que ella no respondería a su llamado y una parte de él deseaba que no le estuviera consciente, era conflictivo este sentimiento en estos momentos.

— Debes… cuando regrese, debes despertar y…. — titubeo por unos instantes y eso que ella no está consciente para verlo si no lo pondría _más nervioso_. — Lo diré cuando te vuelva a ver, adiós, Momo — fueron sus últimas palabras para desaparecer de ahí.

No esperaba una reacción y respuesta a lo dicho por eso era mejor salir del lugar, aunque Hitsugaya argumenta que no es por _pena_ que se haya retirado rápidamente sino es por seguir su deber de cumplir la misión de ir a Karakura con los demás para hacer el trabajo de combatir a los Hollows de aquel lugar.

Espera que cuando regrese ya esté mejor Hinamori y vuelva a ser como la de antes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sus manos se sentían adoloridas pero no dejaría de escribir, debía terminar este reporte, ella no se permitiría que dijeran nada malo sobre el escuadrón 5 menos si esto involucraba a su capitán, no lo permitiría, la reputación de su capitán es importante como la del escuadrón y como teniente debe mantenerla intacta. Que importaba si había pasado más de media noche haciendo los reportes solo para que en la junta de tenientes y capitanes entregara todo con sumo cuidado; la puntualidad de las tareas son importantes; lo sabe muy bien es algo que ha aprendido del capitán Aizen._

_Dejó de escribir el reporte cuando recordó como aquellos años en la academia vio de lejos al capitán Aizen añorando estar algún día en su escuadrón, con esa meta en la cabeza decidió entrenar y pulir sus habilidades solo para estar cerca de quien admiraba._   
_Y finalmente lo consiguió, fue la teniente elegida para estar alado de quien admira más: Aizen Sosuke un hombre que tiene una gran capacidad como amabilidad algo difícil de ver en los capitanes._

_Aizen es el único en quien confía y puede obtener la misma confianza de su parte porque su apoyo es mutuo o al menos así lo veo Momo, claro ella sabe que tiene un papel pequeño comparada a su capitán cuando se trata de poder pero sabe que es la única a quien eligió como su primer teniente al mando para tenerla a su lado si se presenta “algo” en lo que pueda hacer frente ayudando como su subordinada._

_La sola idea de pensar en las enseñanzas de su capitán le hizo colorear levemente las mejillas de un tono carmín, era feliz por tener un capitán en quien pudiera confiarle todo y aunque ella mostrara sus debilidades sabía que su capitán le enseñaría a fortalecerse para no ser débil además lo tiene a él como respaldo emocional cuando siente miedo o preocupaciones._

_Momo tiene a Aizen Sosuke como su capitán alguien confiable, demasiado confiable…_

_— Todavía sigues despierta ¿no crees que deberías ir a dormir ya? — una voz gentil se asomó detrás de ella, más bien lo sintió muy cerca de su cuello casi como si le susurrara al oído._

_— ¡Ca-apitan Aizen! — Momo se sobresaltó, sus mejillas enrojecieron más por verlo tan cerca y agachado a su nivel de ella._

_— Lamento interrumpirte de esta manera pero creo que es necesario que tomes un descanso, no es bueno para tu salud mantenerte despierta a estas horas de la noche — dijo con un tono de preocupación mientras se mantiene muy cerca de la teniente._

_— Pe-ero capi-itan Aizen, yo puedo… — vacilaba de su tarea por como el capitán la miraba._

_— No, Momo, es hora de tomar un descanso. Vamos acompáñame a tomar un poco de té — le sonrió con amabilidad._

_— Esta bien — contesta rápidamente sin pensárselo mucho, oír a su capitán la hacía obedecer inmediatamente más si le sonríe, una gran debilidad que tiene._

_— Tan obediente como siempre, Momo — la sujetó con rapidez y abrazo pegándola mucho a su pecho._

_— Ca-api-i-tan Aizen — tartamudeo al sentir las manos recorrer su espalda, sus mejillas enrojecieron y parecía un tomate._

_— Tan ingenua como siempre, mi dulce Hinamori — esbozo una sonrisa que parecía llena de amabilidad pero las palabras dejaban otra cosa._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Capitán… Aizen? — ella intento levantar la vista pero quizás no fue lo correcto cuando vio los ojos de su querido capitán._

_— Solo mírate eres una----_

_Como si fuera una película se produjo una interferencia de audio haciendo que las palabras de Aizen fueran mudas, Momo no entendía nada menos cuando vio cómo su capitán la miraba con unos ojos demasiados fríos nada comparado a la confiable sonrisa que suele mostrarle._

_“¡Ese no es el capitán Aizen¡” se repetía a si misma al ver esa mirada fría acompañada de palabras que no lograba escuchar._

_“¡No lo es!” dijo mentalmente al sentirse abrumada por aquella mirada._

_—¿Capitán Aizen? — fue lo que dijo al sentir como algo la atravesó en el pecho, él la soltó logrando darle más visibilidad sobre lo que pasa ahí._

_Dirigió su vista hacia y lo único que pudo ver era la zanpakuto clavada en su cuerpo provocando el derrame de su sangre, sus piernas temblaron cuando él saco con brusquedad la hoja filosa de la zanpakuto._   
_Escupió sangre y se hundió…._

_Sintió como si flotara en un espacio hueco, negro, demasiado negro donde no veía nada más a su alrededor pero que el dolor de la herida la agobiaba cada vez más y sentía un miedo indescriptible por caer al vacío pero no era solo eso también se sentía sola._

_— ¿Por qué, capitán Aizen? — lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas._

_._  
 _._  
 _._  
.

Despertó jadeando y con una presión en el pecho, el dolor era latente cuando respiraba pero no le importó cuando busco con la mirada en aquella habitación a la persona causante de aquella pesadilla.

Intentó moverse aun con los aparatos conectados, su cabeza hizo un recapitulado muy rápido de toda la situación tanto que llegó a darle una fuerte jaqueca y más sufrimiento entendiendo el porqué de su pesadilla, buscaba sentir la presión espiritual de su capitán aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntar por como las cosas terminaron entre ellos.

— Momo por fin despertaste, me alegra… ¿Estás bien? — una figura conocida para ella apareció rápidamente en la puerta.

— Yo… — se desilusionó de cierta forma al verlo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la capitana Unohana? — él le ofreció al verla desanimada, está preocupado y no duda en apoyarla al acercarse más.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — su respuesta fue sin pensarlo que sonaría tonto no darlo por lógica sabiendo que ella está en terapia intensiva por el ataque de su capitán.

— Es por… — quiso levantar la mano y tocarla pero con los aparatos conectados le hicieron desistir. — Lo siento tanto, perdóname Momo, perdóname — agacho la cabeza sumamente arrepentido.

— No llores, no lo hagas… — trato de sonreír.

— ¡PERDONAME, MOMO, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, MOMO! — era la primera vez que lloraba frente a la chica pero de verdad se sentía culpable por su situación. — ELLOS ME DIJERON QUE NO TE HARÍAN NADA, AIZEN LO DIJO PERO…. LO SIENTO, SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR AYUDARLOS — Kira sentía que merecía la muerte por haber ayudado a aquellos traidores.

— No es tu culpa… Izuru, Gin es el culpable de todo, el capitán Aizen no lo fue ni tú, el único malo es Gin — negó tratándole de mostrar una sonrisa.

— Momo… ¿tú aun… estas… — levantó la vista al escuchar como se refiere a su ex capitán aun manteniendo ese tono de respeto que tanto le daba batalla al rubio escucharlo porque por dentro sentía celos de aquel capitán que tenía toda la atención de su amiga a la que quiere mucho pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada por saber que no es correspondido.

— Salvaremos al capitán Aizen de Gin, vamos Izuru, me ayudaras ¿verdad? — seguía llamándolo con aquel tono de cariño y admiración, ella cree que solo es una pesadilla lo último que recuerda relacionando a lo mismo que un sueño, quiere creer en una ilusión.

— Momo… — le dolía ver como la chica seguía _prendada_ de su capitán pero más le dolía no poder cuestionarle nada porque el también cometió el error de ayudar a Gin con esto de la traición al sereitei y aparte estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando todo comenzó.

Kira no puede cuestionarla, él tampoco está muy bien que digamos anímicamente y por puro milagro consiguió que Unohana como el capitán Yamamoto lo dejaran estar cerca de su amiga para poderse disculpar por lo que hizo, hasta eso fueron benevolentes y no le impusieron estar en una cárcel restringido… bueno en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos días pero cuando obtuvo su “ _libertad_ ” por fin ha podido estar cerca de Hinamori, es por ello que fue el primero en llegar al sentir como la presión espiritual de Momo volvió a _la "vida”._

— Izuru, no llores, estoy bien — comentó forzando una sonrisa pero sus lágrimas no ayudaban mucho a reforzar su estado de ánimo.

_**Ella está rota**_ , no cree que la traición de Aizen sea la realidad y prefiere creer que es parte de una pesadilla, se niega a creer en que **_su capitán_** _**la ha dejado atrás.**_


End file.
